


Dragonlock Series Information Index

by MistressMycroft



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dragonlock spoilers, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:31:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressMycroft/pseuds/MistressMycroft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the companion information index to my Dragonlock series. Hopefully it will clear up and/or prevent further confusion:<br/>-In depth look at the 3 different types of vampires within the series (Strigoi, Moroi, and Methuselah).<br/>-Overview/basic information on dragons and the different types (colors).<br/>-Character relationship chart. {SPOILERS}<br/>-Basic Character information chart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brief Overview of Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you have any further questions. that way I can edit the information here and reference any changes or answers in the chapter notes. ~Thank you.

• Are classified as a type of Shifter.

• Have human attributes, appearance, and behavior (depending on breeding). 

• They can shift into various sizes; ranging from pocket size to several thousand pounds (depending on age and strength of their power). 

• They can eat just about anything and can easily eat more than half their own weight every day (most).

• They need to feed both their human and dragon forms (Exception of half-breeds or cross-breeds). 

• They never have to worry about getting fat (most).

• They have their own language; both written and oral (not all dragons can speak or write the language).

• They are immortal (They can live for millennia before dying of old age).

• Independent by nature, but can be found to be a member of a predatory community (separate from humans). 

• Often have a powerful servant/companion who use magic (most bond/mate with others of magical talent). 

• Most talk and love to do so.


	2. Dragon First Aid

• Young dragons can and often are susceptible to various kinds of throat complaint. This is due to the fact that the soft tissue of their throat takes some time to harden and develop resistance to the flammable venom used for breathing fire. If accidentally swallowed, the venom can have a corrosive effect on their developing throats, which can cause discomfort and swelling if it is not treated promptly.  
_Symptoms Include:_ A sickly look and drooping of the wings and or horns. A poorly posture, mouth clamped shut, inability to fly, making rasping noises, bad tempered behavior. 

 

• Injuries: Prone to the odd injury, mostly caused either accidentally or through fighting with other dragons.   
_Symptoms Include:_ Bleeding, hobbling, inability to fly, making sad chirping noises, tears or gashes in the skin, and loose scales.

 

• They have the ability to heal themselves in a very short amount of time. It is rare to see one with scars. Essentially, the dragon must be kept as warm as possible and left in peace to recover.


	3. Dragon Senses

I. Sight: Exceptional- is adapted for hunting. Can judge distances with extreme accuracy. Ability to see in the dark.

II. Scent: Exceptional- can sense others by scent. Forked tongue helps in sniffing as well. 

III. Hearing: Average- Similar to that of their human form.

IV. Taste: Exceptional- Most hate sweet flavors; but there are always the exceptions. 

V. Touch: Poor- Cannot feel much thanks to the thick skin/scales and clawed feet. 

VI. Blind Sense: Amazing- Can see things that are invisible. Can see even with their eyes closed.


	4. Special Traits of Dragons

• _Organs:_ Large brains, which make them very intelligent. 

• _Wings:_ Can fly or soar for hours with little effort.

• _Magic:_ They have a natural talent for spell-casting; which spells are dependent on the personality of the dragon.


	5. Appearnace of the Western Dragon

• Powerful claws and legs with eagle like talons.   
• Crocodile like scales.   
• Barbed tail (not always-dependent upon breeding).  
• Membranous wings (bat like).  
• Large Fangs or Incisors.   
• Possesses noxious and or venomous poison (gas/liquid); which can be exhaled into deadly fumes or fire (not always-dependent on breeding).


	6. Dragon Colors

1)Black   
a)Acid as a weapon.  
b)Sneaky and devious.  
c)Boasts about its superiority.

i)Feng Shui- black is associated with the passive Yin; representing money or income, career, emotional protection, power, and stability.  
ii)In psychology- Black is linked with self-confidence, strength and power.  
iii)Also associated with- Darkness, unknown, invisible, unpredictable, death, and birth. 

2)Blue   
a)Lightening weapon.  
b)Happy in nature and often adorable. 

i)Vastness, infinity, ultimate, and eternal.  
ii)Overall blue is linked to halving a calming effect.  
iii)Sign of magical powers, healing and relaxation, peace, trust, and exploration.  
iv)Highly protective and magical. 

3)Red   
a)Fire weapon.  
b)Collector of valuable objects.  
c)As youths they are known to fend for themselves (independent by nature).  
d)Warning: the strength or weakness in color can mean any of the following- extremely protective, passionate, energetic, and defense. 

i)Associated with fire, victory, and success.  
ii)Feng Shui- associated with the Yang aspect; promoting money and good luck, and symbolizing respect and vitality.  
iii)Also associated with: Love, purity, fertility, death and rebirth, warmth, and wounds.  
(1)They are notoriously passionate with a short fuse and an ill temper.  
(2)They are imbued with considerable prowess in battle.  
(3)As a guardian, this dragon is formidable.

4)White   
a)Ice weapon  
b)Expected to survive on own from a very young age.  
c)They enjoy swimming in ice cold water. 

i)Associated with light, air, holiness, perfection, and innocence or virginity.  
ii)They are considered to be lucky and a symbol of peace.  
iii)Feng Shui- associated with the Yang aspect; mourning, spirits, ghosts, poise, and confidence.  
iv)Also associated with: surrender, truce, and goodwill.   
(1)They are wise and have a strong spiritual energy.  
(2)They can be dangerous and ferocious. 

5)Purple   
a)These dragons are a combination of Red and Blue. Some are warmer in color, others cooler (dependent on breeding).  
b)Since their color depends on their breeding, so often does their elemental weapon type.

i)Associated with: devotion and grief, sacred and peaceful environments.  
ii)They transition between the Yin (passive) and Yang (active) of Feng Shui.  
iii)Also associated with: Wealth and Royalty.   
(1)They have a spiritual awareness and spiritual healing.


	7. Chapter 7

Age                   Form  
0-5                 Wyrmling  
6-15               Very Young  
16-25             Young  
26-50             Juvenile  
51-100           Young Adult  
101-200         Adult  
201-400         Mature Adult  
401-600         Old  
601-800         Very Old  
801-1,000      Ancient  
1,001-1,200   Wyrm  
1,200+           Great Wyrm


	8. 3 Vampire Types

_Methuselah_   
Scarletti's  & The Six Nobel Family's (Each family has a patriarch/matriarch, with a family crest/sigil; they form the Royal Council)   
True Immortals-Rare   
Born magical- have different magical abilities  
Human in appearance- any complexion possible  
Ability to go out into the daylight  
Retractable fangs 

_Moroi_   
Humans or Magical Species-Bonded, Turned, Mated   
If their bonded or mate dies; in some cases they will die as well  
In other cases, with part of them missing; they will continue to live, but will experiance excruciating pain and suffering   
Ability to use magic-some have control over the elements  
Immortal Vampires-Only Magic can kill them  
Generally good willed/ un-evil   
Human in appearance-pale in complexion, with Retractable fangs  
Ability to go out in the daylight  
They can ingest human food, though they do not need to; blood is the only thing that sustains them. 

 

_Strigoi_   
Mr. Snow  & Fledglings   
Turned, Cursed, or evil humans  
They are the most resricted in their inharent abilities   
Heightened senses; they may appear to know what you're thinking-psychic powers  
They have a "watchfulness" about them; extremely aware of their surroundings  
They have no refection in a mirror.  
They are obsessive compulsive  
They cast no shadow in day light   
They are infanently evil, dangerous, and spiteful, show no remorse  
Drink blood &drain emotional, vital, or sexual energy  
Mortal Vampires-Can be killed by Human/Mortal Weapons & Objects   
Appearance: skin is pale almost translucent showing the numerous blue veins benieth; skin around the eyes and lips may be dry and flaky  
They may use heavy amounts of makeup or concealer  
Often have lighter colored eyes and red tint to their hair  
Their teeth are rotted looking, they do not have fangs  
Eyes turn pitch black when it is time to feed


	9. Important Charts

Character relationship chart...

Dragon ages and their forms.

 


End file.
